Here Comes the Sun
Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles is featured in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, the second episode of Season Five. It is sung by Dani and Santana. After everyone finishes their shift, Santana and Dani are left alone in the diner as Dani holds her guitar and mentions that she likes how the sun sets and turns the diner from a quiet, dark place to one that is glowing. She invites Santana to watch with her as she plays her guitar, to which the two begin to sing the song. The two get up and walk around the diner as the sun illuminates through the windows. Together, they walk out of the diner and walk through New York City, smiling and laughing. When they reach Dani's place, they share a kiss. Lyrics Dani: Here comes the sun, doo doo doo doo Here comes the sun, and I say It's all right, mmm... Santana: Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here Dani and Santana: Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo Here comes the sun, (Santana: and I say) It's all right Dani: Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Aaah) Dani and Santana: Ahhh Little darling Dani: The smiles returning to their faces Dani and Santana: Little darling Dani: It seems like years since it's been here Dani and Santana: Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo Here comes the sun, (Dani: and I say) It's all right Dani: Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Aaah) Dani and Santana: Yeah yeah yeah Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (Dani: mmm...) Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (Dani: Oh!) Sun, sun, sun, here it comes (Dani: Oh!) (Santana: Oh!) (Dani: Ohh) (Santana: Oh!) (Dani: Ohhhh) Oh! Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear (Dani: Yeah!) But here comes the sun doo doo doo doo Here comes the sun, (Santana: and I say) It's all right Dani: Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Oh!) Dani and Santana: Here comes the sun doo doo doo doo Here comes the sun, (Santana: and I say) It's all right Dani: Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Bom, bom, bom, bom) Dani and Santana: It's all right Dani: Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo (Santana: Bom, bom, bom, bom) Dani and Santana: Sun, sun, sun, here it comes Errors *After Dani stopped playing the guitar, you can still hear it playing on the background. Gallery File:Dantana_1.jpg 2TITSWD dantana.gif 6TITSWD dantana.gif HCTS dantana.gif Dantanastill HCTS2.jpg Dantanastill HCTS1.jpg Dantana7.jpg Dantana4.jpg Dantana3.jpg Dantana2.jpg Dantana1.jpg DemiLovato Dani.jpg Hcts22222.png Herecomesthesun6 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun5 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun4 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun3 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun2 dantana.gif Herecomesthesun1 dantana.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h48m00s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m45s195.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m40s148.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m32s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m24s251.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m17s182.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m10s104.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m04s49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h47m02s28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h44m53s250.jpg tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n7uxru947K1ra5gbxo9_250.gif here comes the sun.png tumblr_mvy45m9kLE1qgbcj3o8_250.gif here comes the sun.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Dani Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee Sings the Beatles